highschooldxdfandomcom-20200222-history
Raynare
Raynare is a Fallen Angel and the first antagonist of High School DxD. Appearance Raynare is a young, attractive woman around the same age as Issei with long black hair that falls to her hips and violet eyes. Her outfit consists of a short black dress with a small, light purple jacket on top, which is worn throughout most of her appearances in the light novel and manga. In the anime, her initial outfit (as Yuma) is her school uniform, which consists of a dark red jacket with the letter "P" embroidered in gold, a white undershirt, a red bow, and a green skirt with a thin white strip around the lower end of it. Upon the climax of her date with Issei, she shreds her clothing and changes into her alternate (and more common) form. In the process of transforming, she grows taller, taking on a more mature appearance, and her eyes change, taking on a darker, more evil look. Her clothing also changes dramatically, now wearing black, strap-like objects (resembling leather) around and under her breasts, a thong-like piece held around her hips by three thin straps, gloves that run right up her arms with small lengths of chains hanging from them, shoulder guard-like objects on her shoulders with three large spikes sprouting from her right shoulder, and black boots. Her voice also tumbles to a lower pitch when in this form. This form is best described as a very erotic and revealing version of her disguise. Personality Raynare may seem like a sweet and rather attractive young schoolgirl, but her true personality reveals that she is cruel and very deceptive (noted when she succesfully manipulated Issei's mind in order to get close to him and kill him. She also laughs cruelly at Issei, believing him to be "weak" or "A waste of her time killing him"). This goes to shows that Fallen Angels know how to manipulate humans and then make them suffer greatly by mocking and being cruel to them. Finally, she has also demonstrated herself to be a coward, as she begged the man she betrayed to save her life. History Not much is known about Raynare's history, other than she was banished from heaven for an offense of some sort, was sent to kill Issei, and came into contact with Asia at some point. Plot Raynare disguises herself as a human named Yuma Amano, and becomes Issei's girlfriend in order to get close to him, assess his abilities, and kill him while he is still human. The main reason being the Sacred Gear residing within him poses a threat to the Fallen Angels. However, once resurrected as a Devil, Issei eventually confronts her once again, this time with the life of Asia Argento, a nun he took a liking to, on the line as Raynare prepares to take Asia's powerful Sacred Gear by force. Issei defeats her in their final showdown after activating his true Sacred Gear, which Raynare mistook as a Twice Critical. Before being terminated by Rias, she desperately begged Issei to save her, even going as far as saying she loves him. Ultimately, Issei replies by telling Rias he is at his limit and leaves it to her, leading to Raynare to be turned to ashes by Rias. Powers & Abilities Being a Fallen Angel, Raynare can use light spears. Unlike most Fallen Angels who wields only one light spear, Raynare has several light spears in her arsenal. Quotes *''(To Issei) "W-Will you go out with me?"'' (Anime Episode 1) *''(To Issei) "Can you die for me?"'' (Light Novel Volume 1, Life 0) *''"Finally! The Twilight Healing! Now I can finally grasp it!"'' (Light Novel Volume 1, Life 4, after taking Asia's Twilight Healing) *''(To Issei) "Ise-kun! Please save me! This Devil is trying to kill me! I love you! I love you so much! That's why, let's defeat this Devil together!"'' (Volume 1, Life 4) Trivia *Raynare's alias, Yuma (夕麻), means "evening daze", in reference to her killing Issei at sunset on their first date. *Raynare's height is 164 cm. (5 feet 6 inches), according to the visual book with her data. References Category:Fallen Angel Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Deceased